warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Violetshine
|pastaffie = Unknown, ThunderClan, Rogue |age = Approx. 9.5 moons |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Rogue: Apprentice: |namesl = Violetkit Violetpaw Violetpaw |familyl = Unnamed she-cat Twigpaw Lilyheart, Pinenose Leafpaw, Honeypaw, Lionpaw Larkpaw, Slatekit, Puddleshine, Birchpaw |familyt = Mother: Sister: Foster Mothers: Foster Sisters: Foster Brothers: |mentor = Needletail (unofficially), Dawnpelt |apps = None |livebooks = The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow |deadbooks = None}} Violetpaw is a glossy, sleek, muscular, and short-furredRevealed on Kate'sBlog she-cat with black splotches on her white pelt, wide paws, and amber eyes. History In the A Vision of Shadows ''The Apprentice's Quest :In a shadowy tunnel, Alderpaw thinks that he can see a nest of moss, with something moving in it. He ventures forward and is shocked to discover that there are two kits. One is black-and-white, and the other is gray, although their pelt colors are barely visible in the dim light of the tunnel. The kits notice that other cats are around, and struggle to move towards them. :Needlepaw inquires why their mother isn't there feeding them, and Alderpaw notes that they look very thin. Needlepaw volunteers to go look for their mother, while Alderpaw inspects the kits, and he calls Needlepaw back to forget about their mother and find the kits some prey. Needlepaw quickly catches the kits some food, and she and Alderpaw chew the prey into small bits so the kits can swallow it. Alderpaw tries to feed the dark gray kit the pulp, only to fail when the kit chokes. After a moment he tries again, and the kit chokes again but swallows successfully. They feed it to the black-and-white kit, and it goes down more easily with her than it did with the dark gray kit. Both kits suck up the morsels quickly, eager to fill their bellies, and cuddle up to Alderpaw and Needlepaw with distended stomachs, warmed with the heat of their bodies. :Needlepaw licks the black-and-white kit, as Alderpaw does for the gray kit, warming them up to get their blood flowing regularly. Alderpaw and Needlepaw speculate about what could have happened to their mother, and Alderpaw says that he should bring the kits back to the Clans.They decide to name the kits. Alderpaw name the gray kit Twigkit because she is as small as a twig and Needlepaw names the black-and-white kit Violetkit because she smells of violets that came from their nest. :As they pick up the kits by their scruffs, Needlepaw mentions to Alderpaw that she thinks these kits are what they find in the shadows, referring to the prophecy that the medicine cats received from Firestar. They are on a ridge that leads to the lake. Needlepaw stands beside him, setting Violetkit down next to Twigkit. Alderpaw awkwardly says good-bye to Needlepaw, and asks her to help him set Violetkit onto his back. Needlepaw is shocked, and says that she won't be leaving the kits with Alderpaw. She makes the argument that she helped find them, and that no cat agreed they would go to ThunderClan. Alderpaw can’t believe that she thinks this, and retorts that Sandstorm was the one who told him to go on this quest. Needlepaw snaps back that it was her idea to go into the tunnel, and that he had nothing to do with that. They bicker back and forth about who should keep the kits. However, they come to no solution. :The kits start to mewl, which brings the conversation to a pause. Alderpaw realizes that he cares more for the safety of the kits then which kit goes to which Clan. He sees that Needlepaw feels the same way. Needlepaw comes to the conclusion that the only fair solution is to give one kit to ThunderClan and one kit to ShadowClan. Alderpaw doesn't like it, but the conversation comes to a close as a patrol consisting of Molewhisker, Birchfall, Poppyfrost, and Berrynose appears. Molewhisker and the rest of the patrol is surprised to see that Alderpaw and Needlepaw brought two kits back with them. :The group of cats ask Alderpaw and Needlepaw who the kits were, and where they were found. Alderpaw replies that that doesn't matter for now, and what really matters is getting the kits to the ThunderClan camp. Needlepaw starts to argue, but Birchfall agrees with Alderpaw and says that Alderpaw should watch over them because he's a medicine cat. Needlepaw objects and says that they both found them. She says that they are a part of the prophecy. The patrol is surprised, and Birchfall asks Alderpaw if he thinks the same. Alderpaw thinks it's possible, but he's not really sure. The patrol and Needlepaw come to an agreement that the fate of Violetkit and Twigkit will be decided at the Gathering, which is in a few days. :Soon after, Alderpaw visits the nursery. He sees Lilyheart watching over her three kits Leafkit, Larkkit, and Honeykit play fighting. Violetkit and Twigkit are watching them, with their eyes having finally opened. Alderpaw asks them how the kits are, and Violetkit informs him that she and Twigkit are doing well. Alderpaw notices with relief that she is right: the kits are no longer skinny. They had begun to grow plump, and their fur was glossy, and shining with health. :Violetkit says that it's nice to be with their mother, until Leafkit and the others shout that Lilyheart is not their mother, saying that they came from far past the lake. Twigkit and Violetkit share confused and hurt glances. Lilyheart comforts them, saying that she will still love them just as much as if she was their real mother. Alderpaw agrees and adds that they are very special, and the two kits purr contentedly after being reassured. Lilyheart decides to personally raise them with her real kits. Alderpaw is happy, but he realizes that he can't be sure about anything until after the Gathering that night. :Bramblestar meets with Alderpaw, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, and Jayfeather about Violetkit and Twigkit. Alderpaw explains how he came across the kits, and mentions that it was Needlepaw's idea to enter the tunnel where the kits were found, adding that she was very gentle with them. Bramblestar asks the medicine cats if they think the two kits are a part of the prophecy. Jayfeather is uncertain, yet Leafpool thinks that it's possible. Squirrelflight asks Alderpaw his opinion, and he isn't sure either. Bramblestar says they shouldn't give the kits up, and Jayfeather responds that it's ridiculous, saying ShadowClan won't let them have both of the kits. :Later that night, the cats of ThunderClan travel to the Gathering at the lake. Violetkit rides on Alderpaw's back, and beside him, Sparkpaw is carrying Twigkit. WindClan cats pass by them, and Violetkit timidly asks about them. Alderpaw responds that they're the cats of WindClan. Sparkpaw explains to the two kits what the Clans are. Twigkit and Violetkit hang on tightly to Alderpaw and Sparkpaw as they reach the tree-bridge and pretty soon cross it. :The four cats finally reach the clearing with the Great Oak, along with the rest of their Clan. Violetkit is amazed at the number of cats as she and Twigkit gaze around with curious eyes. As the Gathering begins, Rowanstar interrupts Mistystar and asks Bramblestar about the kits. Bramblestar does admit that Alderpaw went on a quest, and that he found the two kits just outside of the Clan territories. Rowanstar interjects, saying that actually Alderpaw and Needlepaw found the kits together. Mistystar and Onestar ask for more information about the quest, and Bramblestar gives an account of the quest. He mentions that they could be apart of the prophecy, which causes the cats in the clearing to start giving their own theories. :Meanwhile, Alderpaw checks on the kits, and notices that they are not troubled by the conversation going on. The Clan leaders continue to bicker about the kits, and Mistystar says that the prophecy was for all four Clans, not just ThunderClan. She says that's why he doesn't have a right to keep the kits. Bramblestar reluctantly agrees, saying that ShadowClan deserves one kit. Alderpaw looks down at the kits with horror. Violetkit asks him why everyone is angry, as Twigkit asks what is going on. Alderpaw reassures the kits with empty words, saying that the Clan leaders are always arguing. The kits are reassured, but Onestar protests that all the Clans should raise the kits, and the other leaders are dumbfounded. Onestar retreats farther back on his branch. :The cats in the clearing look at the two kits, and Twigkit and Violetkit shrink closer together as they crowd around them. Sparkpaw snaps at them to back away. Rowanstar approaches the kits after the Gathering is called to a close. Bramblestar tells him to choose a kit, and Rowanstar picks up Violetkit, promising that Violetkit will be well taken care of in ShadowClan. As he picks her up by her scruff, Violetkit begins to wail loudly. Twigkit attacks Rowanstar's leg, to no avail. Bramblestar snaps at Rowanstar to take her away quickly, as Alderpaw curls his tail protectively around Twigkit. Violetkit twists around, calling out her littermate's name miserably as she is carried out of sight. :Not long after, Alderpaw spots her on Needlepaw's back, before finally they are lost in the swarm of ShadowClan cats. Thunder and Shadow :When Needlepaw takes Alderpaw to the ShadowClan nursery to visit Violetkit, she is pawing a tendril sticking out of the wall of the den. It is noted she looks very lonely, playing by herself. Alderpaw tells her he brought a present from her sister. Violetkit is confused, and asks if he meant Lionkit. Pinenose corrects her, saying that she wasn't her sister. :Alderpaw gives her a feather, saying it was from Twigkit. Violetkit then remembers finding a red one just like it when she was living in ThunderClan. She becomes very happy and pounces on it and washes it until it was soggy. After, she floods Alderpaw with questions about her sister. After he answers a few of her questions, Pinenose calls Violetkit over for her nap. :Violetkit complains, and after the two argue for a moment, Alderpaw tells she should get some rest, and that he has to go home. Violetkit is disappointed, then asks if he will visit her soon. Alderpaw tells her he'll try, though she doesn't look like she believes him. She climbs into her nest, tail drooping. :Alderpaw sets the feather down beside her, and Violetkit wants him to tell Twigkit that she is going to be be the best warrior ever. Alderpaw promises he will and him and Needlepaw leave the den. :Violetkit is uncomfortable in her nest as she thinks of Ratscar talking about her. She knows she's supposed to be sad about Littlecloud, but she can't. She prods Pinenose awake and asks her if she really belongs in ShadowClan. Violetkit longs for Pinenose to pull her close as Lilyheart used to do. : Trivia *She was mistakenly called by her apprentice name before she had gotten it, and her kit name after she had gotten her apprentice name. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Unnamed she-cat: Sister: :Twigpaw: Foster Mothers: :Lilyheart: :Pinenose: Foster Sisters: :Leafpaw: :Honeypaw: :Lionpaw: Foster Brothers: :Larkpaw: :Puddleshine: :Slatekit: :Birchpaw: Quotes References and Citations de:Violetkitru:Фиалочкаfi:Violetkit Category:Females Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Clanless Cats Category:Rogue Category:Main Character Category:Apprentices Category:Thunder and Shadow characters